


The gift. For the day.

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: Soldier wants to surprise his favorite engineer, but he needs some help to do it so he ask some to his friend so he can help him with it.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 7





	The gift. For the day.

It was midnight. soldier was walking through his own room while he play around with his own thoughts.  
he stop in front of the door and growled under his breath when the person who said that was going to show up at exactly this time had already taken too long to arrive.

He starts walking again being really impatient. He stops suddenly in that same spot in front of the door as the doorknob of this turn open to reveal who he has been waiting to arrive for the last five minutes.

"Hey lad, here I brought you the medic so he can help you with your plan for tomorrow."

"Serious soldier? Did you really stick your foot inside your bucket again and cut your leg to get it out?" The doctor enters in the room, immediately his expression of 'concern' becomes confused as he sees the slightest trace of blood in the room and the soldier still with both legs on him and intact. "Wait, what is happening here?" He asked right to the duo of idiots in front of him so they can give him an explanation of what's going on.

Instead of answering to that question, soldier goes towards demoman instead, completely ignoring the words coming from the doctor in the room. "Well done, I couldn't have expected less from you."

"Didn't you hear my question?"

"He can help you with that part while I take care of the rest." Demo says with great enthusiasm.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?!"

"I like your way of thinking. That will make it easier with good results at the end."

"Someone, for the love of God, can tell me once and for all why I'm here now?" The doctor snorts somewhat annoyed because he still doesn't receive a clear answer to why the demoman has taken him away from his work station so suddenly and without warning with a lie.

Finally, and with a smile from ear to ear on his face, Soldier face the angry medic. "On tomorrow mission you are going to help me maggot. You like it or not." Soldier proclaimed in a thunderous voice while pointing with one finger right to his chest with great energy that push him backwards slightly.

The day after that, 2fort was the place where the mission was going to take place that same morning. Everything was going as usual with RED and BLU fighting to the death to see who was capable of stealing the opponent's briefcase in order to win the match of the day.

BLU had some disadvantage with one point below and with another on the way to being lost that unfortunately all of them let pass by at the same time when most of the team rushed to the offensive in order to take revenge on that enemy Demoman because he was making fun of them all the time he gets a kill making them mad with rage. and at the end the base had run out of defenses that the medic together with the soldier also coming from the opposing team managed to sneak through all the way so easily to take the briefcase and leave with the less problem, and knocking down the toys of the same engineer.

Running as fast as his short legs could carry him, and cursing under his breath, the BLU engineer heads towards the same room where the briefcase is kept all this time so he can quickly rebuild a third nest with his own building before the enemies appear to try to steal their briefcase again.

"Dagnabbit ... DAMMIT NAGIT!"

After some time, he managed to assemble a full set of dispenser and sentry together at the same time that the third briefcase materialized and the loudspeakers announced that they lost another point he take a look at that same desk that adorns the square room for a moment. Using his forearm he wiped away the sweat that formed on his forehead and let a puff with some irritable words after having lost two briefcases in a row after defending them without success.

"Hell," he sighs with tiredness and anger at the same time on him, "how in hell they manage to come here so easily with all the ..." All his anger and attention goes towards that white taped paper on the wall that he would swear he hadn't seen it there before.

Curiosity is calling him and decides to see what the paper contains on it. It seems to be a letter or something that has something written (misspelled in some parts) with red crayon on it. "Lok under te des. Under ... the desk?" He repeated in a low voice as he turns his face to that same desk that has the briefcase on it.

He slowly approaches, step after step, to the desk taking some precaution in case this is nothing than some dirty trick coming from that same spy.

He checks under the desk and finds something unusual. A red box that has "only can open it the engineer" on top of it with another letter taped along with another message on it as well.

engineer decides to open the box first and letting the letter for later. He is surprised to find some chocolates with different colors and sizes next to a red rose to one side of it. His smile returns to his tired face when seeing such surprise.

"you and me in a date. What do you said?" Was what the letter said with a total different type of words this time. "Enjoy tem. wit lov, soljer. I eat two, hop yu don min." It also had written on the back of it.

Engineer giggles when he reads that knowing very well what his cute and strong soldier is capable of do, and he doesn't mind at all. He sees the chocolates and without thinking give them a little sniff. then he remembers the time in which he had eaten and shared similar ones with soldier and that he had said to him that they were the best ones he had tasted and his favorites so far. He blushes a little at the memory as his lips form a warm smile. "A'ww ... it's very generous of you to have remembered them for today, dummy." He completely ignored the spy and scout of the RED enemy team who infiltrated and destroy his constructions again to steal the last briefcase of the match and claim victory from them because he have more priorities now.

Although they have lost that match of the day, it does not make the silly smile disappear from his face along with the love he has towards a certain person who managed to surprise him with success in that way when he least expected it and when he needed most in a morning of exhausting work. Now he has to give that same person a very sincere and honest answer. And he knows very well how to do it because he has been planning it for a long time to have the chance to test a new project. 

"With this I am done with my role here." The doctor says after putting a wad of bills in his jacket pocket. "Now if you two excuse me, I must go now and inform the heavy why in today's mission I passed away feom him as if he did not exist the entire day."

"Thanks for everything doc." Soldier thanks the doctor by raising a bottle in the air as he walks away. Then he suddenly has his sight in the ground in a thoughtful way.

"Why do you look so nervous lad? You already gave him your gift, aren't you? There is no reason to be worried anymore." Demoman with a mocking giggle, and being a way too drunk, tells to his friend so he cheer up a bit.

"you think he likes it?"

"Like it? he's going to be fascinated only for your gift, he'd be a fool if even says 'no' to you or even doesn't like your gift." Soldier breathes a sigh of relief at his partner's words and tries his best to hide his blushing.

"Also, if he rejects you. I am available for that." Demoman jokes and receives for being a clown that soldier spills what rest from the contents of his bottle on him. "Just kidding laddie, don't take it too literally. You also need to thank me later, now that you have the chance to bang him after your date heheheh."

Soldier punch him for that and they both laugh for a good few seconds while enjoying some well-deserved drinks after a good victory. Suddenly their laughter is drowned out by a strange flying object that slowly descends in front of them. 

"AH! The aliens are back! They won't take my other eye!" The man seems to have taken the fright of his life when he saw the flying object with his own eye, and apparently he was drunk enough to even not being able to distinguish that that thing was a miniature helicopter only that it was spherical. It also seems that it is bringing a small blue box hanging with a note attached to it.

Soldier takes the box in his hands and once the object has been delivered successfully. The mini helicopter turns around and goes all the way from where it came from. Soldier examines the blue box on his hand with curiosity, but before opening it he decides to read the note first.

The note was the same note made by hand with red crayon that he recognizes perfectly because he was the one who made it in the first place with some help. He manages to notice that next to his own letters is a completely different one and there but this one it's in blue.

"Whenever you want" is what it is written in blue under the question he made to the person it was asked along with a cute drawing of a small smiley face in that same part.

Soldier smiles when he sees that the answer he got was a positive one. Then he opens the box and finds two chocolates next to another note also written in blue.

"Thank you very much for the chocolates, I'm happy that you don't forget them. Take these extras."

Gladly, soldier takes one and devours it instantly as he smiles even more. Without a doubt on his mind that his whole plan was brilliantly successful.

.

**Author's Note:**

> happy Valentine Day.


End file.
